The Internet of Things (M2M) is very widely used, and it requires several necessary conditions for its large-scale development, one of which is the reduction of terminal (communication equipment) cost. In addition to reducing radio-frequency bandwidth, there are also a large number of complex functions for processing data, which results in the increase of cost. The system can be redesigned for the communication equipment, so as to avoid designing functions with high complexity for the terminal, thereby reducing the cost of the communication equipment chip.
The communication equipment will monitor a synchronization signal on six central PRBs (Physical Resource Block) of the frequency band after starting up, and then also read a PBCH (Physical Broadcast Channel) on the six central PRBs of the frequency band. After bandwidth, and PHICH (Physical Hybrid HARQ Indicator Channel, automatic repeat HARQ feedback indicator channel) configuration information is obtained, a PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel) can be monitored. The subsequent system broadcast, transmitting and receiving of data, and so on are all scheduled by the PDCCH. However, due to the high speed of data transmission, the communication equipment will perform PDCCH blind detection on the full spectrum band of each subframe, and for each blind detection, the blind detection may reach a maximum of more than 40 times, thereby resulting in high cost and high complexity of the communication equipment.